jladffandomcom-20200214-history
Mera
Mera is an Atlantean and queen of the Atlantis. She is the wife of Aquaman and princess of Xebel. She also aids the Justice League and the people of the surface, alongside her husband. 'Origins' Mera was born to Ryus and his queen in the penal dimension of Xebel, located within the Bermuda Triangle. Raised alongside her younger sister Hila, Mera would be sent to kill the king of Atlantis for sending her ancestors into exile. She would go under the guise of the former queen of "Dimension Alpha" and exiled by Leron. She found herself meeting Arthur Curry, who aided her in anyway possible. The 2 ended up captured by Leron and taken to Dimension Aqua, but managed to escape and defeat Leron. Despite her throne there, she elected to remain with Arthur in Atlantis. Despite never revealing her true origins to Arthur, the 2 found themselves falling in love and marrying, making her queen of Atlantis. ''Superwoman: The Series (Season 1) Episode 13 At some point during the chaos in Metropolis, Circe captured Mera and posed as her. As a result, she influenced Arthur to begin a war on the surface, which led Superwoman and Martian Manhunter to investigate. After they fought their way to Aquaman and the imposter Mera, a brief battle ensued, which revealed Circe's treachery. As a result, Aquaman aided Superwoman and Martian Manhunter, then defeated her and freed Mera. 'Powers & Abilities' *'Atlantean Physiology:' Atlanteans are a variation of human, but are heavily adapted to the deep ocean and it's environment. **'Amphibious:' As an Atlantean, Mera is able to breathe in the sea and even the land for long periods of time. **'Superhuman Durability:' Mera's body can withstand the tremendous pressure of her home in the ocean. Even out of the water, her body can take a hit that could kill a normal human being. **'Superhuman Strength:' Mera's strength enables her to snap a normal human's arm with just a little pressure. She can even crack open the skull of a member of the Trench, as well as lift up to 70 tons and smash through metal barriers. **'Superhuman Speed:' Mera can move underwater at speeds up to Mach 5. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Mera can evade from dangerous hazards at such an incredible speed. She can even dodge bolts of lightning at point blank range. **'Superhuman Leap:' Mera's body, particularly her legs are extremely powerful. This enables her to leap incredible distances, even out of the water. **'Hydrokinesis:' Like all Atlanteans, Mera has a great deal of control over the water, snow and even ice. She can disable people by draining their body of water. She also can create powerful constructs with the water she has available, as long as there's sources of water available. 'Weaknesses' *'Dehydration:' Like all Atlanteans, Mera is susceptible to dehydrating far more than humans, but it's more inconvenient than a weakness. 'Equipment' *'Atlantean Armor:' As queen of Atlantis, Mera wears a bodysuit set of armor, composed of various Atlantean materials, likely Orichalcum. It has 3 shades of green, complete with gold crown and lines and belt. *'Trident Of Poseidon (Briefly):''' After Corum Rath's ascension to power, Mera wielded the Trident of Poseidon after the raid on the Silent School, but soon returned it to Aquaman when she found out he was still alive. Category:Atlanteans Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Characters